Freeform
CBN Satellite Network 1977–1983 CBN Cable Network 1983–1988 CBN Cable Network 1986.png The CBN Family Channel 1988–1990 The Family Channel 1990–1998 The "CBN" part of the name was dropped after owner Pat Robertson sold the network to a newly-created subsidiary named International Family Entertainment due to the channel's profitability threatening CBN's tax-exempt status. Fox Family Channel 1998–2000 Fox Family Channel (Print).svg|Print version Fox Family Channel was launched in August 1998. The 1998 identity for the channel was created by Pittard Sullivan. *http://www.allbusiness.com/services/motion-pictures/4812670-1.html Fox Family 2000–2001 On September 1, 2000, Fox Family adopted a new visual style, as part of an attempt to refocus its programming to attract an older audience. The word "Channel" Dropped Down. While in essence, it maintained a family-oriented format, the network began to feature some original and acquired programming aimed at adults during the early evening and in prime time.http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-65803351.html The new look was created by 3 Ring Circus. ABC Family 2001–2003 On November 10, 2001, the channel was renamed ABC Family; the on-air look that it adopted in its final year under Murdoch/Saban ownership as Fox Family was modified for the newly rebranded network in the meantime (including its logo, which was altered to swap out the vertically aligned Fox wordmark placed on the left parenthetical fringe with ABC's legacy "circle" logo, and production music), although it would begin using new continuity announcers. Analysts felt that Disney's purchase of Fox Family was influenced by the ongoing consolidation occurring in the media industry, such as the then-recently completed merger of America Online and Time Warner, and a desire to acquire a new pay television outlet that had significant carriage – at the time of the purchase, the network was seen in 83 million homes. 2003–2016 In 2003, the logo was revised with the 1962 ABC circle logo and the word family only being displayed. The word family was also changed from Univers to Helvetica. Freeform 2016–2018 On October 6, 2015, ABC Family and Disney announced that it would be rebranding to Freeform beginning January 2016 to target younger viewers. This debunked earlier rumors that the network was in a contract that forced the term "Family" into its name no matter what (and no matter what they show apparently). In late December 2015, it was confirmed that Freeform would take over on January 12, 2016. This logo was still used as the on-screen watermark until nearly two months after its 2018 rebrand. *ABC Family to be Renamed as Freeform *Brand New 2018–present On January 18, 2018, Freeform unveiled a new logo and the slogan "A Little Forward". The new slogan reflects refinements to the network's programming direction, with a larger focus on "forward-looking" series. Tom Ascheim explained that with the rebranding, Freeform was "purposefully and passionately moving our brand forward by defying expectations and dismantling conventions; busting stereotypes of theme, cast and culture in service to a more inclusive world on and off screen." Category:Freeform Category:Television networks in the United States Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:California Category:ABC (United States) Category:1977 Category:News Corporation former subsidiaries Category:Logos created by Pittard Sullivan Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Disney Category:Fox Category:Walt Disney Television